Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is a violet Alicorn, who was formerly the love interest of Flash Sentry. She is the main protagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and its spin-off, Equestria Girls. Twilight Sparkle is the Princess of Friendship and principal of the School of Friendship. Equestria Girls When Twilight came to the crystal empire for her first princess summit she had accidentally bumped into Flash Sentry the pony (is that his name?) and he was the one to introduce Twilight Sparkle twilight went to portal at the human world and enters canterlot high and there she meets flash sentry's human counterpart and help her to get up and he said are you okay. later in the cafe place where twilight bump into flash sentry again and got spill in his shirt and did say a joke saying we got to stop bumping each other like that. flash sentry play guitar in part of the song with twilight sparkle of the cafeteria song, after the song sunset shimmer frame twilight that vice principal Luna think twilight destroy the gym and later flash sentry defend twilight telling she did not do it shows the photos with other photos that have holes that is cut. when twilight hug flash sentry for proofing she is innocent and later they both blush each other because they have feelings each other and later flash sentry ask twilight for dance at the fall formal but later she became react about tomorrow of the 30 moon that will be closing the portal to equestria and flash confuse that twilight say yes or no for the dance. it was the fall formal night and then flash sentry arrive in his car and see twilight they both got together in the dance but what happen sunset shimmer turn into demon when she were the crown of elements of harmony and brainwash the students of canterlot high and includes flash sentry where twilight see worry. When twilight and friends defeat sunset and twilight help to show the way of friendship later happen flash sentry offer twilight for the dance and twilight accept dance and make dance like pony along with flash senty due to the awkward dance. when twilight return from equestria her friends ask about the human world but she got tired of all the dancing and she bump into flash sentry again like from the opening and she help her and said a joking saying we got to stop bump each other like that and twilight ask cadence who is that and she said he is the new member of the castle guard and later tease her that twilight know him and applejack tease her that she has crush on the new guy but twilight denies and blush and pinkie pie have saying remind him from the human world and twilight become shock about pinkie that knows about that and she said just a hunch. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Flash sentry tells the mane 5 and sunset shimmer about twilight but they told him that she is not here so he left at the band room. after twilight return to the human by sunset shimmer help by the sirens, their human mane 5 friends told about flash sentry asking about her and twilight became thrill about flash sentry and sunset shimmer dislike about flash sentry that twilight was not focus of the sirens. The moment the students becoming the argument where under the sirens spell flash sentry was getting punch drink and bump again with twilight and he was happy to see her. When flash entry is under the sirens spell now he became mean and competitive to other band and as well the rainboom band, twilight have a heartbreak by flash sentry cruel words. When the sirens have been defeated and break the spell flash sentry have turn to normal became nice again and congratulate twilight and give her a hug they were so close to kiss until trixie have interrupted. Gallery Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (3).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (2).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry.png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (1).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (4).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (8).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (7).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (6).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (5).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (10).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (9).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (11).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (13).jpg Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (12).png Twilight_bumps_into_pony_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (1).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (4).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (3).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (2).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (5).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (9).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (6).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (7).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (8).png Category:Female Love Interest Category:My Little Pony Love Interests Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Ungulates Category:Princess Category:Horses Category:Animals Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:TV Love Interests Category:Flight Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Love Triangle